justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Here Comes the Hotstepper
(DLC) https://www.instagram.com/p/B5-nLWeBxXo/?igshid=g0wb9omx6ofj |artist = (The Hit Crew) |year = 1994 (2007) |dlc = April 15, 2011 (JD2) January 30, 2020 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium (Remake) |effort = Moderate (Remake) |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Dark Blue |gc = |pictos = 87 |nowc = HotStep }}"Here Comes the Hotstepper" by , (covered by The Hit Crew in-game) was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man with dark blue hair, who dresses up as a farmer. He wears a dark blue straw hat over his head and has a mustache. He also wears a blue and orange-yellow checkered polo shirt, a pair of blue overalls with the right suspender strapped on, a pair of bright orange socks, and white and dark blue boots tied with bright orange laces. A bright orange handkerchief hangs in the back pocket of his overall. He has a light blue outline. Remake In the remake, the excess neon in his outline is removed and his color gradient is slightly darker. Otherwise, the coach is the exact same. Background The background is styled as a farm. There is a barn, chickens, and some sheaves of hay. For almost the entirety of the routine, there is a Rabbid annoying the dancer. In the end, the front wall of the barn falls, revealing numerous Rabbids. In the remake, the screen fades to black at the end. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Swipe your right hand upwards from right to left, as if you were throwing something. Gold Move 2: Swipe your right hand downwards as if you were trying to catch something. Gold Move 3: Swing your right arm to the left. Gold Move 4: Put your hands up with your thumbs up. Hotstep gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 (Original/Beta Remake) Hotstep_gm-1-jdu.png|Gold Move 1 (Updated Remake) Hotstep gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Hotstep gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 (Original/Beta Remake) Hotstep_gm-2-jdu.png|Gold Move 2 (Updated Remake) Hotstep gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Hotstep gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Original/Beta Remake) Hotstep gm-3-jdu.png|Gold Move 3 (Updated Remake) Hotstep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Hotstep gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 (Original/Beta Remake) Hotstep gm-4-jdu.png|Gold Move 4 (Updated Remake) Hotstep gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Here Comes the Hotstepper appears in the following Mashups: *''Asereje (The Ketchup Song)'' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)'' *''Oops!...I Did It Again'' Trivia *'' '' is the third cover by The Hit Crew in the series. *The song s avatar on is unlocked upon reaching Level 100 on the World Dancefloor. *The covered version of the song replaces the line "Murderer" with "Word em up!". *In the Winter Wonderland video, in-game notifications, and the Nintendo Switch news notification, it mistakenly credits the artist as the original artist, "Ini Kamoze", rather than the cover artist and the one credited in game, "The Hit Crew". *The Raving Rabbid had been featured in this song to celebrate the Raving Rabbid games’ fifth anniversary. **This is the second routine with a Raving Rabbid s cameo, after When I Grow Up. *The DLC used to be free along with Crazy Christmas for a short time but then went on to cost 300 Wii Points. *The menu icon of the song on did not originally include a Raving Rabbid upon its debut in the game. The Rabbid was added after the song was no longer free. *The pictograms on 1:14, 1:15, 2:02 and 2:03 are reversed. *In , the Rabbids dance moves are reused from this song when playing the jukebox mode. They can also be seen in the loading screen for that game. *In the Winter Wonderland trailer, the pictograms have default colors. *The cover uses the half coach instead of the album coach. Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 96217809 14.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' hotstep_cover_generic.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' (Remake) hotstep cover albumcoach.png| album coach hotstep cover albumbkg.png| album background hotstep banner bkg.png| menu banner hotstep map bkg.png| map background HotStep_Cover_1024.png| cover HereComeTheHotstepperAvatar.png|Avatar on xsasadsda.png|Avatar on and later games Pictos-sprite_hotstep.png|Pictograms Hotstep score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots hotsteppermenu.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' on the menu Hotstep_jdsp_menu.png|''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' on the menu Hotstep jdsp ready.png| ready screen Hotstep jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Hotstep jd2020 load.png| loading screen Hotstep jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images coach_jd2es_hotstepper.png|Promotional coach Behind the Scenes Hotstep bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements HereComes theHotstepper beta picto colors.png|Pictograms with default colors (Remake) Others Hotstepperbubble2.gif|Proof of Rabbid not being in the original bubble Hotstep jdsp background.png|Background File:EPjlR69UUAA9i7L.jpeg|The artist error in the Nintendo Switch news notification Videos Official Music Video Ini Kamoze - Here Comes the Hotstepper The Hit Crew - Here Comes the Hotstepper Teasers Here Comes the Hotstepper - Gameplay Teaser (US) Here Comes the Hotstepper - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Here Comes the Hotstepper - Rabbids Promotion (US) Gameplays Here Comes the Hotstepper - Just Dance 2 Here Comes the Hotstepper - Just Dance Summer Party Just Dance 2020 - Here Comes To Hotstepper - Megastar Extractions Here Comes the Hotstepper - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) Here Comes The Hotstepper - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Here Comes the Hotstepper es:Here Comes the Hotstepper Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Reggae Songs Category:Songs by The Hit Crew Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Cutscenes Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Covered Category:Free Downloadables Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Remade Songs